Businesses often receive customer documents via fax, mail, and, with the rise of the digital age, the Internet. While it is easier to store and quicker to transmit digitally uploaded documents than their fax and mail counterparts, businesses face the burdensome task of categorizing and extracting data from customer documents and associating the extracted data with existing customers regardless of the medium in which the documents are received. For businesses that receive documents from a large customer base, manual categorization and data extraction from these documents can be tedious and error prone. To increase efficiency, some businesses rely on computerized systems to identify and sort different types of customer document types (e.g., Social Security Cards, Driver's Licenses, bank statements, etc.), though existing systems are often limited in efficiency and accuracy by requiring manual oversight to associate sorted documents with existing customers.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems for identifying the source(s) of uploaded documents that classify the documents, automatically extract useful data, and associate extracted data to respective user account(s). Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to this and other considerations.